


Frío.

by Series_fan96



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, shadow - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Parabatai, pelea
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Series_fan96/pseuds/Series_fan96
Summary: Una pelea entre parabatais puede traer cosas buenas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Algo de Jalec que se lo prometí a mis chicas (Y ahora un chico) Malec.  
> Se que esto no es Malec, lo sé, lo sé, pero no he podido evitarlo.  
> Espero que os guste y ya sabéis, kudos y comentarios gratis ^^

Tenía frío, su cuerpo gélido reposaba sobre la cama y sentía como sus ojos se iban cerrando.  
La clave les había enviado a Londres para acabar con un subterráneo que estaba atemorizando la ciudad.  
Al principio todos estaban desconcertados ya que con todos los problemas que estaban sucediendo no podían creer como justo les enviaban a ellos.  
Todo era culpa de Alec, solo suya por no rebelarse de una maldita vez.  
Siempre había sido el niño perfecto, el que obedecía a sus padres siempre con la cabeza agachada y sin hacer ruido.  
Eso era lo último que le había gritado después de la batalla y ahora su cuerpo parecía que se estaba congelando.  
La cama del hotel era mullida y estaba arropado por dos mantas calientes que deberían proporcionarle calor aunque no estaba siendo así.  
Sabía que ese frío no era por el clima y que poco tenía que ver con que estuviese en Londres o con que fuese invierno, su cuerpo se revelaba por culpa de su parabatai.  
Desde que ambos se habían unido siempre sucedía eso tras cada pelea, no sabía si Alec sufría lo mismo o si aquel maleficio solo recaía sobre el.  
Encogió su cuerpo hasta quedarse en posición fetal tratando de contener todo el posible y se mantuvo en esa posición hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.  
Gruñó, golpeó el colchón y volvió a gruñir, se envolvió en una de las mantas y con pasos lentos se acercó para abrir.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
Alec estaba perfecto, no perfecto en un sentido de atractivo, por supuesto que no, perfecto en un sentido de sano, eso era.  
Sin responder vió como su "hermano" entraba en la habitación y se sentaba en la cama.  
-¿Estás bien?  
Vaya pregunta estúpida, ¿Qué si estaba bien? Tenía el cuerpo dolorido, la cabeza embotada y la sangre congelada.  
-De maravilla. No hay más que verme.  
Alec extendió el brazo y Jace prácticamente saltó hacia atrás al sentir el roce en su mano.  
-¿Es eso, tanto asco te doy?  
Perfecto, hay estaba, la mirada de cordero degollado, justo lo que necesitaba para sentirse como una mierda.  
El rubio agachó la mirada y sin decir nada se sentó a su lado.  
-No me das asco..-Susurró mientras rezaba al ángel por que no se le hubiese oído.  
Alec esta vez sí que tocó la mano de Jace y seguido de eso la apartó.  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas enfermo?  
Hay estaba su confirmación, la maldición helada como le gustaba apodar a esa situación, solo caía sobre su cuerpo.  
-Venga, dime qué te pasa Jace.  
-Solo tengo frío, nada más.  
Alec comenzó a crear una runa sobre el brazo del rubio pero se vió detenido cuando estaba terminando.  
-La runa de calor no funciona, lo he intentado muchas veces.  
-¿Cuántas veces? ¿Cuántas veces te ha pasado esto?  
Cada vez que discutimos, pero no podía decirle eso, sabía que entonces Alec se echaría las culpas.  
-No muchas, tranquilo, al final se pasa.  
Alec asintió sin decir nada más y Jace quería que se marchase para poder volver a tumbarse tranquilo.  
Intentaba controlar la temperatura de su cuerpo, pero al final tuvo un escalofrío que no pasó desapercibido para su hermano.  
-Túmbate.  
Como siempre el niño soldado daba órdenes y el obedecía, se dejó caer y vió como las mantas le envolvían.  
Antes su mirada sorprendida Alec se tumbó a su lado y pasó su brazo sobre su cintura.  
-¿Qué...qué se supone que estás haciendo?  
-¿Tú qué crees? Pues intentando que entres en calor, porque si la runa no funciona esto es lo único que se me ocurre.  
-No es necesario...-Susurró mientras inconscientemente se pegaba más a su cuerpo.  
-Si lo es, no recuerdas, soy el niño perfecto, tengo que arreglar todo lo que estropeo.  
Tenía razón, el mismo había dicho eso en el momento álgido de la discusión y ahora no podía arrepentirse más, aunque nunca lo reconocería por lo que se mantuvo en silencio. 

La mano de Alec comenzó a trazar recorridos imaginarios por su abdomen y el rubio no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante esa sensación.  
Poco a poco estaba sintiendo más calor y juraría que su piel se quemó cuando aquella mano se introdujo por debajo de la camiseta.  
No sabía que se suponía que era lo que Alec estaba haciendo porque después de cada discusión siempre iba con alguna chica pero ninguna había conseguido que su cuerpo volviera a ponerse tibio a base de caricias.  
-Alec...-Una mezcla de gemido y súplica salió de sus labios y apretó los párpados arrepintiéndose al instante.  
-Tranquilo, solo quiero que entres en calor.  
Las caricias que está ahora habían estado en su abdomen comenzaron a bajar por su cintura hasta que llegaron a la zona del vaquero.  
Jace embistió la mano con la cintura y Alec entonces levantó con cuidado las telas.  
Podía sentir como el calor se iba traspasando y como el frío quedaba completamente anulado, la mano de su parabatai acariciaba su ahora erección y el únicamente podía gemir intentando no pensar en nada.  
Estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que entre gemidos, súplicas y chillidos contenidos se corrió en su mano.  
Se sentía avergonzado y quería salir corriendo de esa habitación pero entonces Alec se limpió con una de las toallas que había al lado de la cama y volvió a abrazarle.  
El calor había regresado a su cuerpo, su temperatura ya era normal pero esa calidez al sentir a su parabatai tan cerca era algo que nunca había sentido y por lo que nunca se quejaría.


End file.
